


Listen to his thoughts before he goes.

by im_trying_to_be_okay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_trying_to_be_okay/pseuds/im_trying_to_be_okay
Summary: Following the lyrics from the song 'Listen before I go' by Billie Eilish. But Tony. Headcanon mix. First fanfic please be gentle. ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!





	Listen to his thoughts before he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Try to reading this while listening to the song. "Listen before I go. By Billie Eilish." Listen a couple times. 
> 
> My first fanfic constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Listen before I go by Billie Eilish.**

_ Take me to the rooftop. I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turning blue. _

 

Tony falls down but hazily looks around at his world. Rodney, Peter and Pepper. Just one last look before he goes. 

 

_ Tell me love is endless. Don't be so pretentious. Leave me, like you do. _

 

Everyone leaves. Journeys always come to an end. But please tell him. Someone who's been hurt for wanting to be loved. That the love he has for his world and their love for him is endless. 

 

_ If you need me, wanna see me. Better hurry, cause I'm leaving soon. _

 

Tony will always be there. Always be in your corner rooting for you. Always there to help if you need him. But he's leaving so please go see him. Say goodbye.

 

_ Sorry, can't save me now. Sorry, I dont know how. Sorry, there's no way out. But down, hmmm down.  _

 

Tony always had a way out. If not, he made a way out. Afghanistan, his arc reactor, New York, extrimus, Ultron, Serbia and the Infinity war. He survived when he didn't want to survive. So there nowhere to go but down.

 

_ Taste me, salty tears on my cheek. That's what a year long headache does to you.  _

 

Tony has been fighting since 2012. For 11 years he's been ruining his well being and life over this. He knew this would be his end. 

 

_ I'm not okay, I feel so scattered. Don't say that I'm all that matters. Leave me,  déjà vu.  _

 

Tony: 'Please dont waste your life on me. I'm not okay, I'm scattered. But I will be okay soon. I leave parts of me in each of you. So please leave me. Let me rest.'

 

_.... Call my friends and tell them that I love them. That I'll miss them. But I'm not sorry.  _

_..Sorry _

 

But I am sorry for hurting you.'

 


End file.
